


Please don't Laugh...

by Sorrelglade



Series: Obey me asks from My tumblr [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Anon asked“I had a nightmare . . . can I stay with you tonight?” cuddly, affectionate, teasing mc. Mammon/mcspoilers for 15-16
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey me asks from My tumblr [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621312
Comments: 3
Kudos: 192





	Please don't Laugh...

Belphegor threw your broken and battered body on the ground like it was garbage. No. How did he get back from the human world? He clearly didn't go easy on you. Your body is covered in bruises. For someone who is supposed to be the avatar of sloth, Belphegor seemed to torture you with zeal. He tried to run to your broken body but no matter how hard he ran he couldn’t make it.

Mammon jolted up from the bed. A dream? No, that was a nightmare. Thank Diavolo it wasn’t real. He couldn’t bear to see you like that again. Tears were in his eyes. It felt so real.

He needed to see you. He needed to know you were ok. He pulled on some pants and made his way to your room.

“Mammon. Its 2 am what do you want?” You said as you heard him barge into your room.

“I’m sorry but also I’m not sorry I just need to see you is all.” He said trying to hide how scared he was earlier.

“What for? It’s too late for one of your dumb schemes.” You groaned.

“It is never too late for the great Mammon’s schemes…. besides I just figured you needed some company is all.” He insisted.

“I’m fine, goodnight Mammon. Go back to your room.” You replied.

You rolled over facing away from Mammon. Mamon let out a sigh and finally decided to tell the truth.

“Actually I… I had a bad dream.” He said. He half expected you to laugh at him since arent demons supposed to like bad things? You turn around waiting for him to finish.

“In it, you got beat up again by Belphie. Like he really goes you. And I couldn’t help you.” Mammon added.

He was about to turn away when you pulled him into the bed with you. You cuddle up to him resting your head on his bare chest.

“It's going to be ok Mammon. Belphie didn't get me. I’m safe. And I’m here.” You replied.

“You're not gonna laugh at me?” You must really be an angel.

“I’m really sleepy right now. And if spending the night in my bed fixes it then that is fine with me.” You squeeze him a little bit to make sure he can feel your love.

And that was exactly what Mammon needed.


End file.
